The Transfer
by yoyowezy
Summary: Yume is a young girl who was on a family trip when tragedy strikes. She then is taken in by a woman with the oh so familiar ginger haired twins. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**The Transfer **

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Okay, you may not believe me but I was teleported into another dimension. At first I thought I dreamt the whole experience, but when the sent of expensive cologne made its way to my nostrils, I knew it was real. It all started like this.

I was at the beach with my family in Cape Town, South Africa when we started to hear angry yelling. My father recognizing that the language that the angry lady was yelling in was Japanese, he called me over to help since I had taught myself the language. I walked over to the group of people and asked what was going on.

"We are trying to find a place to buy some tea," says a beautiful woman with orange hair and amber eyes. "Maybe I can help you with that," I say taking out my phone to use my GPS. "Hey there's a shop a few blocks from here, let's go," I told them as I lead the way.

We walked down a few streets and after a couple twists and turns we were there. "Here we are." I announce. "As a thanks for helping us why not we take out for dinner?" the woman said. "That's ok. You don't have to." I told her. "But we want to." She replied. "Ok thank you."

Later that night they showed up in a limo. I was thrilled to get in but my parents weren't. They took my brothers and got in their rented car as I climbed into the limo. The ride was fantastic! The seats were pure leather and they even had their own stage!

We arrived at the restaurant before everyone else did, but that was fine. We had already told them what name the reservation was under. 'Hitachin, strange, that's the last name of the twin devils in the host club.' I thought. We sat down at our table and for the first time I realized who her sons were. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. I almost didn't know how to react, but then my cell phone unceremoniously rang. "Quack! Quack! Quack!"

"Ah! My phone! Do you mind if I get this?" I asked.

"Not at all sweetheart." The woman said.

"Hey Kaoru. Did you hear her ring tone?"

"I know! Lame right?"

"Shh! She's on the phone!"

"Hello?" I answered.

"Yes, is this Yume?"

"Yes."

"This is the police. Your brothers and parents have all… died in an accident. Please come to the station. I'm… sorry for your lost."

I hung up my phone. I went and sat back down. I was so shocked I didn't know how to react. I just sat here this shocked, horrified, and anguished look on my face. Suddenly Mrs. Hitachin put her hand on my shoulder asked, "Sweetie are you ok?" I turned to look at her. Her eyes were full of concern. That's when I broke down in tears. "They're gone." I said while sobbing. "My family… died."

Everyone's eyes widened after I said this. We gathered our stuff and left the restaurant, going to the police station. Once we got there I had already stopped my tears. I steeled myself. My face was devoid of any emotion. My eyes were the only feature that showed my sadness having turned red and puffy from crying.

We went into the station. Mrs. Hitachin was holding my hand. I've never told her this, but it made me feel a lot better. I let her lead my deeper inside. We sat down on the soft chairs in the chief's office.

"We understand that you have family here."

"Yes."

"Could they take care of you?"

"No, he can barely afford to take care of himself."

"Then we'll admit you into an orphanage."

"I refuse to stay in a place where I'm how good the children are taken care of."

"Then do you know anyone who'd adopt you now?"

I couldn't say anything because I didn't know who would. Angry at myself for being useless, I kept my silence. Mrs. Hitachin who seemed to somewhat understand what the situation was did something that would change my life forever. She stood up and said, "We'll adopt her." We were rendered speechless. "Are you sure?" I asked her incredulously. "Yes, I'm positive." She said in a tone that left no room for arguing. I had only met her that day and yet she was willing to bring me into her family. Before I knew it I had begun to cry. I thought I had used up all my tears, but here I was crying. I stood up to hug the woman who'd soon become my mother. "Arigatou," I whispered while smiling in her embrace.

I told the confused police officer what she said. He readily gathered everything we needed. They got the papers and I was sent to Japan with all my belongings included my stuffed teddy bear Usa-chan. There I was flying to the country of my dreams. Little did I know that more than one of my dreams would come true.

**NYA~ Hello everyone! I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but this dream I had has been stuck in my head for weeks! Months even! I knew that it had the potential to become a great story but I had so much stuff to do. Like how my aunt got married yesterday. I was the hostess. I took my job seriously even though too excited about it. I knew that the day was all about my aunt and my new uncle. I wanted everything to be right although everything didn't go as planned it still turned out great. Oops I'm jabbering. Please read, review, and follow! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Transfer**

** Chapter 2: My New Life**

"Yume, Yume." I heard someone call me. I slowly opened my eyes. Did I fall asleep? "Wake up we're there." Someone said to me I could barely hear them. My eyes were too heavy to fully open so I closed them again. When I did that their voice became very far away as I slipped back into my peaceful slumber.

**A few hours later with Yume**

I woke up on something really soft. The room I was in smelled like spring. I opened my eyes and found that I was in a soft pink room. Everything was pink. My covers, my walls, my dressers, even my pajamas were pink. Wait. Pajamas? When did I change into this? Wait again. Where am I? I don't remember changing my clothes or getting off the plane for that matter. I grabbed Usa-Chan's hand and got out of the bed. I walked past a mirror and that's when I took in my appearance. My dark brown almost black hair was out and some of it in a side ponytail and I was wearing a soft pink silk long sleeved nightgown. To tell the truth it wasn't all that bad.

I looked around the room once more. My eyes stopped at my soft pink curtains. I walked over and pulled them aside. The sun assaulted my eyes. That's when I remembered my glasses. I looked over to my night table and sure enough my purple spectacles were there. I put them on and everything was clear. I walked back over to my window and saw there was a balcony. I stepped on the balcony and leaned against the banister. It was so peaceful. The breeze felt really good. Then I smelt something. Something good and expensive. Cologne. That's when I remembered what had happened yesterday. My family dying and being adopted by the Hitachins. It all came back. But I wasn't sad. I had a feeling that if I was too sad they would blame themselves for what happened and be sad. I didn't want that and I was truly happy that I had a family.

I walked over to my door and opened it. That's when a maid noticed me. We looked at each other for a little while, and then my stomach growled. Was I that hungry? I looked down at my stomach. That's when I heard the young woman laugh. I looked back up at her and blushed. I don't know why but I felt embarrassed that I was the one she was laughing at. "Come on Yume-sama. Let's get you something to eat," she said. Her voice was calming and sweet. Not feeling like talking, I just wordlessly nodded my head "yes" and took her hand.

As she led my to the dining room I heard voices. I stopped walking and looked in that direction. The maid noticed and said, "The young masters have their friends over. Would you like to meet them?" Again I only nodded. She led me into what I think was a lounge? Knocking before we entered and getting the affirmative to enter. We walked in and four unknown boys and a girl with short hair looked at me. Then the tall blonde ran at me with his arms outstretched. I quickly threw Usa-chan into the air and got into a karate stance even though I don't know karate I know one move and I used it. I faked a left hand punch to the face knowing that he'll block it which he did then I used my right fist to punch him in the stomach sending him staggering backwards. I then caught Usa-chan when he fell back down.

I was being stared at again with shocked expressions. Suddenly feeling shy I hid behind the kind maid whose name I don't know. Then a short honey eyed blonde walked up to me holding a stuffed rabbit. Hold on now that I look at them… Wait. Did I just punch Tamaki Suoh, the host club king, in the stomach? Then that means… I looked at the boy again. I recognized him too. Mitsukuni Huninozuka. "Hi. I'm Huninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey-sempai. That's Takashi, Kyo-chan, Tama-chan, and Haru-chan. What's your name?" he asked. I didn't want to talk, but I knew that it'd be rude if I didn't answer. "Yume," I said in a small voice. His excited honey eyes softened and turned into pure curiosity with excitement and hope shining through. "Yu-chan," he started. Wait. Yu-chan? "Do you know karate," he finished. I looked into his expecting eyes and I just flat out told him the truth. "No," I said bluntly. His eyes saddened for a second then his curiosity which was stronger than before resurfaced. "Then how did you know that move and how were you able to perfect that stance?" I stared at him not knowing what to say then I came up with an answer that was truthful. The truth. "Well, I've seen that stance and move on an anime before. I simply went into the stance that I felt safest in and when it seemed that my pursuer would not stand down I attacked with the only one I thought of at that time which so happened to be that move," I explained.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and started to walk away when I noticed that he was throwing something in our direction. (What? Did you forget the maid?) I pushed the maid down and avoided each and every sharp object that was thrown at us. "Your reflexes are very good for someone who's never done martial arts," he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile that almost looked wicked a twisted way and his eyes were unreadable. To be honest I was terrified.

Then someone spoke up. "I'm sorry did you say that your name was Yume," the girl, Haru-chan I believe, asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Oh. No reason I just knew an American girl with that name is all." My eyes widened. No way that my dream of being separated from my cousin and living with Haruhi for a week happened. What am I thinking? Of course it happened! I'm now Miss Yume Hitachin for crying out loud! "Haru-nee-chan?" I asked. She stared at me then she walked up to me. She looked me up and down which was frankly uncomfortable before she hugged me. Her hug was warm and loving. I missed those types of hugs and hugged her back.

Then my stomach growled again. "Ah! I forgot your breakfast!" the maid said alarmed and shuffled out as she went too fetch me something to eat. Haruhi and the others looked at me with confused faces except for my brothers. "Why is she brining you breakfast my dear," the host club king asked. "Because I just woke up not too long ago as you can surely tell by my attire." I answered. "Well," started one of my brothers, "I think it's about time we all had something to eat," ended the other. How Haruhi told them apart, I did not know, but I did know that they were right. "Then by all means lead the way," I told them. "With pleasure." They both said in unison which made it harder for me to differentiate between the two twins. If there was one thing I knew, it was that breakfast/lunch would be very interesting ad boy was I right.

**Nya~ there you have it everyone! Chapter 2 is up! Special thanks to my first follower/favoritor/ and reviewer Fire-Crona-kid332! Thanks to everyone reading this and please don't forget to follow/favorite/and review! Ja ne! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Transfer**

**Chapter 3**

My brothers led us to the dining room which would've looked like an ordinary dining room if it weren't for the extremely long Mahogany table with china that looked like it should've been in a museum. Everyone except Haruhi and myself looked as if having a dining room like this was a normal occurrence.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand and stare or are you going to sit down and eat some lunch." Hikaru asked, I think. This whole twin thing is seriously getting on my nerves. Anyway, Haruhi and I hurried and took our seats. That's when Tamaki just had to go and ask "So, Yume, how did such a lovely girl end up with the twin devils as her brothers?" A wave of sadness swept over me even though I promised myself that I wouldn't be sad. My chest tightened and I started having difficulty breathing as my lugs constricted and my heart started beating faster yet felt as though someone was squeezing it in their hand. Everyone seemed to notice my pain but my brothers swooped down and saved me from the stares of shock, confusion, and curiosity mixed with pity. Kaoru came over and started to console me with "It's ok" 's and "Don't cry" 's but his efforts were in vain since tears were just rolling out of my eyes. Hikaru exploded with rage directed towards Tamaki for his insensitive question.

" Boss! You idiot! Why would you ask her that!?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know."

"That's no excuse! She just became our sister yesterday!"

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I didn't think that-"

"That's right Boss! You never think! Maybe you should try doing that from now on!"

"Hikaru. Yume's in pretty bad shape. I think we should take her to our room."

"Ok Kao." Hikaru gave Tamaki a death glare before walking out the dining room with his brand new sister in his little brother's arms.

**Normal POV**

Haruhi glared at Tamaki while the others just looked at him with disappointment. "I didn't- I didn't- I didn't mean to upset her." Tamaki whispered with his head hung low and tears forming in his eyes. Then a small hand started rubbing his back soothingly. "It's ok Tama-chan. We know," said his chibi sized sempai.

**Back to Yume's POV**

I was being carried in Kaoru's arms. They were so warm and comforting that I snuggled into them. Though as comfortable as his arms were it was still a strange feeling. You see, I'm not used to being off the ground. I'm pretty plump and thick but, that wasn't anything my curves couldn't take care of. So I'm pretty balanced but, being lifted of my feet isn't something that happens to me often. It felt kind of awkward but, the pain from my sadness and the energy consuming weeping had worn me out. I had just woken up but I didn't fight my new found fatigue. I simply gripped my bear Usa-chan tightly, burrowed my face into my brother's chest, and succumbed to tired body as I drifted off to sleep.

**Normal POV with the unnamed maid**

"Ok Yume-sama. Here's your breakfa-" She opened inside to find that the lounge was now abandoned. "Huh? Where'd everybody go?"

**NYA~ Hello mina-san! Sorry that I took this long to update. I bet you want to kill me now right? Well, you can't cause without me you get no more updates. Besides, it took me a very long time to come up with this. My case as writer's block turned into forgetfulness but, thanks to Hita-chan coming back my brain graced me with this chappie! I hope you enjoyed it! Ja Ne! ;)**


End file.
